The present invention relates to quantum information processing, and more specifically, to systems and methods for a frequency arrangements for implementation of surface code on superconducting lattices.
Quantum information processing holds potential for solving certain categories of mathematical problems that are intractable with conventional machine computation. Building a useful quantum computer requires the implementation of a quantum error correcting code on a system consisting of several million physical qubits. Recently, the surface code has emerged as an architecture for a quantum computer due to its high tolerance to errors on the physical qubits. The surface code has a fault-tolerant threshold of about 1%. In this architecture each physical qubit is coupled to it nearest neighbor forming a two dimensional grid with half the qubits being used to store the quantum information and the other half being used for the error correction.
Superconducting qubits have made considerable progress recently in experimental demonstration of the requirements for implementing a surface code quantum computer. Recently single and two qubit gates have been shown to have gate errors approaching the fault-tolerant threshold and high-fidelity measurements are becoming feasible.